(a) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to additional circuitry for a security alarm system embodying an electronic switch capable of sensing that the user is leaving the premises to be protected and accordingly activating the interior protection detection circuit or circuits.
(b) Description of Prior Art
To date, security (intrusion) alarm systems use manual switch means to deactivate interior protection such as ultrasonic, microwave or passive infrared motion detectors, while the user is inside and wants perimeter protection. A manual bypass switch shunting a zone of protection, and an extra code number to operate on a digital key pad arming station are examples of methods now in use. These existing methods require time and thought on the part of the user. When forgotten, a false alarm or a reduction in level of protection may result. Extra wiring to remote arming stations is required on some systems to connect manual bypassing.